


The Unsent Letter

by fireangel76



Category: Original Work
Genre: Divorce, Emotional Hurt, Parent-Child Relationship, Single Parents, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireangel76/pseuds/fireangel76
Summary: Alone, hurt and scared a single mother pours her heart in a letter she will never sent to a celebrity that will never read it.
Kudos: 4





	The Unsent Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Dark is the night of the soul. Reality mocks fiction sometimes.

Tom:

This is a futile exercise but I don't know what else to do. I'm lying in my bed while I hold my sleeping child trying to write on my phone. Why? Because if I don't put all these feelings down I feel I'm going to drawn. I can't stop the tears, I held them back. How could I calm her down if I didn't. To hold your child while she cries with calm in your face when you want to cry yourself, when you want to lose yourself in righteous rage it's not something easy to do but but I managed somehow. It's a horrible notion to think that I picked the worst possible man to be her father. I picked so wrong. He hurt her feelings she called her ugly, he put his hand in her mouth so she couldn't call for me. He scared her, he threatened her to break her toys to sink my cellphone in the toilet, she thought those things were important because of the memories, but toys can be mended, things can be bought. But none of them matter more than you, you are the most important person in my life I told her. Still she is afraid, afraid of her father and afraid of never seen him again , afraid of me starting the divorce transits. Can't tell her I'm afraid too, afraid of lawyers and judges, afraid of ill thought laws and unscrupulous men. How to keep her safe in this men's world. So I cry, in silence in the dark feeling alone with no one to turn. I wish Loki was real, that I could summon him somehow, I very to stay two moves ahead but he would advantage anyone at least with five. His cunning, could he lent me some? If I hadn't married him I wouldn't have her, he would appreciate the irony of marrying your worst enemy. I can't even remember been happy at his side anymore. Like someone deleted those years, as if they didn't happened, just wasted. Sometimes when I read her at night I can imagine you leaning in the door frame listening to my broken french and laughing. I can't help it I only took french for 9 months but she likes the sound, it helps her sleep on uneasy nights. You'll probably mock my English too and how it has the strange habit of changing between Texan and Scottish accent, I had a Texan English teacher, and guess I'll blame Dr Who or Highlander for the later. It's just that I wish she would've had a good man like you to be her father. If I only had pick a better man, not a man child. When she was around 3 I used to have one of your photos as a background in my cell, one say she asked if the man in the picture was her dad. I laughed so hard when I told her házmela buena, like if you could make it so guess is the nearest translation. I know this will never get to you and it's kind of silly but one way or another I feel better talking to you. Hope I get to meet you and talk to you in real life someday, cause that's all I have this days, hope that everything will somehow work out.

Your Sincerely,

Silly little me


End file.
